Goodbye
by Jaggarte x
Summary: Naruto x Hinata. This is quite sad as you can tell by the title but I like to think that it's a good story, although that could be extreme bias as I wrote it. Hinata and Sakura hear Naruto's last words.


**Summary: Naruto defeats the final enemy but at a huge cost. Hinata and Sakura hear his last words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Reality is horrible isn't it?**

**A/N: Naruto x Hinata. Naruto does die in this story. It's only a one shot as I didn't want to dwell to long on this possibility mainly because _it will never happen._ **

* * *

**Goodbye**

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura as the blonde ninja fell to the ground. Racing over to him, she skidded on the ground, landing by his side, as she tried to heal him with her chakra as fast as she could. His body was shredded, his flesh seared, his bones evident and his cloak was in pieces around him. His blood was flowing out of him quickly and she knew he only had a few moments left.

His opponent was only a few feet in front of him, already dead, but no one even gazed upon it. If they had they would have found only smouldering remains that a coroner would have had a hard time identifying.

All of the shinobi surrounded Naruto and Sakura. The fight had been brutal, physically as well as mentally and the enemy was defeated but at a huge cost. 'Why did it always have to be him?' Sakura thought as she strived to heal him, ignoring the people telling her to stop, 'why did he have to give so much everytime?'

Someone, Sakura thought it was Shikamaru, pulled her hands away from Naruto forcefully. "Sakura, there is no point in exhausting your resources," he told her quietly, "when others, who have a better chance, need you. Let him go." Tears ran down her cheeks and she fought off the urge to hit Shikamaru's hands away from her but she knew he was right, Naruto was dying and there wasn't anything she could do.

Naruto tugged feebly on her arm to get her attention and she eagerly leant her head down to his to hear his words, her anxieties, for the moment, forgotten.

"S-sakura," he sputtered, blood coming from his mouth, "d-don't cry for m-me."

She didn't even know she was but she suddenly found herself aware that tears were running down out from her eyes and down her face, raining on his body. "I can't seem to stop, "she whispered, choking on her words.

His body started to convulse and he cried out in pain making everyone push out from the circle that they had formed. Sakura leant in closer and went to put her arms around her friend when she heard a scream from outside the circle. People were being pushed aside as a black haired, pale eyed girl ran through, unmindful of any manners, her face red from the adrenaline that had allowed her to run so far in only a small amount of time.

"Naruto," she whispered, stopping at his side, "Oh God."

She fell to her knees on his side opposite Sakura, her hands on the ground in front of her as she let her head fall to the ground next to his body.

Naruto, ever so slowly and painfully raised his hand and set it on her head. "Hinata," he croaked.

Hinata's head pulled up sharply, his arm falling to the ground again. She took one look at him and turned to Sakura, "what are you doing?!" she hissed, "why aren't healing him? He's alive."

Sakura shook her head and let her tears continue to fall down her face. Hinata shook her head in denial of what this meant and put her hands over Naruto's heart emitting a small glow of green. She was not as good as Sakura but she would give him everything she had just for a few more moments.

"No Hinata," whispered her cousin, who suddenly appeared by her side moving her arms, "that's enough."

"No," replied Hinata, shoving him aside, "it's not enough, it could never be enough, if I could give myself I would."

Neji just shook his head and took her hands. She started to try to wrestle out of his grasp when she felt Naruto's hand on her knee stopping her in her movements immediately, her wide eyes, full of fear, looked to his face, her hands still in Neji's grasp.

Naruto tried to say something but couldn't quite talk loudly enough. Hinata freed her hands from Neji's and placed a finger over his mouth. "Please don't speak Naruto," she said, tears in her eyes, "you need to keep your strength."

He chuckled wetly, more blood coming from his mouth and weakly pushed her finger away. He gestured his finger to his mouth and she and Sakura leant in to hear what he had to say.

The circle of shinobi kept perfectly still but could not hear a word as both girls leant back on their heels and stared at Naruto. Slowly his chest expanded and he sighed out his last breath. Not a word was spoken and indeed everyone feared to breathe. No one could believe that he was dead; surely he would get up and tell everyone that it was a joke. He couldn't be dead.

Cries seemed to seep into the air and no one could tear their eyes away from his form, lying in the charred earth.

Some of them looked to friends for comfort and found solace in someone's arms. Sakura was the loudest, crying and hitting the ground, not able to summon any chakra to make even a dent in it. Her cries were a jumble of curses, pleas and pain as she sobbed by her dear friend and comrade's body.

Shino was trying to comfort Kiba as he remembered his other teammate. Turning to look at Hinata he almost flinched away. Her face was incredibly pale and lifeless. There was no emotion in her eyes and she seemed lost. Not one tear marred her face and he feared for a moment that she had also died but he saw a slight pulse and knew that it was not so. Looking to Sakura, who was trying to compose herself, Shino knelt next to her and put his hand on her arm.

"Sakura," he asked, "what is wrong with Hinata?"

There was the sound of a whistle and all shinobi looked up from their mourning to the source of the sound. As if on cue they all started to pack up their things and gather together their possessions to head home to what was left. Their arduous journey was finally over. They left the horrible business of carrying Naruto's body for the last.

Sakura looked up to Shino, "it was what he said," she whispered, looking at the ground as tears still fell down her face, "poor Hinata."

Most shinobi had returned to Naruto's side, looking at Sakura and Shino but mostly Hinata as they needed to continue on and move Naruto so he could have a proper burial.

Shino pressed the sobbing Sakura, "please Sakura," he said, his voice implored her to answer him, "what did he say?"

She kept staring at the ground, "he said he was sorry."

A great keening came from some hidden source; no one could quite see where it was coming from till they saw Hinata. Her mouth was open and her eyes were horrible, full of anguish and destitution and the sound was coming from her. She wouldn't stop and she couldn't move.

Sakura looked up at Shino, getting his attention away from Hinata for the moment. Her eyes were bright and bloodshot as she went through another bought of crying, "he said," she stuttered and looked into Hinata's eyes, "he told her that he loved her."

* * *

**A/N: I've had this idea for a little while now so I decided to write it down so as to banish it from my thoughts. **

**I do not like Sakura, in fact I would go so far as to say that she is my least favourite character but I would never really write a Sakura bashing fic as I like to keep my stories open for everyone to read. So you should all keep in mind how nicely I wrote her.**

**Let me know if you liked it, hated it, didn't really care or didn't read it at all.**

_Jaggarte x_


End file.
